


Dragon Attracting Scent

by MrsLittletall



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Based on Headcanon, Crack, Fluff, Kalameet is like an oversized kitten, M/M, crackship, giftfic, this is NOT canon for my verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: For giants it is usual that their scent attracts bird, but that was never true for Gough. His scent instead seemed to attract a certain dragon.





	Dragon Attracting Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModounBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModounBubble/gifts).



> Crackship time ahead! Yeah, this is for my dear modounbubble which birthday it is today and based on one of her headcanons about giants that she shared on stream about giants attracting birds so that they won't starve. I jokingly said “Gough attracted Kalameet instead” and voila, a fic was born. So enjoy some giant/dragon fluff ^^

For giants it was usual that they attracted birds. Gough wasn't too sure why they attracted birds though, maybe it had to do with their scent, but never had a bird landed at him even once. Gough usually didn't question it. For most giants, the birds were nothing more as food anyway, but at the moment, he was alone, only his great bow at his side. He had gone out to see if he could find some dragons to shoot out of the sky and while it was clear from them, Gough could hear countless birds chirp in the bushes. And that made him think. Why didn't he attract any birds?

Whatever, Gough had other things to do. The sky was still very dragonless, so he decided to work on some arrows instead. Gough had his whittling knife and some tips for the arrows with him everywhere he went and finding some sturdy wood to carve them wasn't difficult in the lush forests of Lordran. The giant got up from his spot at the clearing and walked over to the trees to search for some good branches. 

A short while later Gough had collected a good amount of branches, with his size it was quite easy to break them directly off the trees if he spotted good material (as long as it wasn't an arch tree, they were like another world). He returned back to his place in the clearing, laid his great bow back, stacked the branches in front of him and got his knife out to start working on them, when he saw the shadow out of the corner of his eyes. 

Gough didn't move at first. Seemed like the dragons were grounded today, or at least, this particular one approaching him. Gough slowly and carefully reached for his great bow, and then shot up with an arrow on the string, ready to let loose at any given moment, but the dragon in front of him didn't even flinch. 

Instead, it cocked his head curiously. 

Gough didn't lower his bow, but he couldn't help but feel confused. That was the first time he had seen a dragon not readying an attack, especially when he pointed with an arrow at them. The dragon however, while not being scared, didn't seem to dare to move to. 

It was a dragon as black as the night with a single, glowing red eye at the center of its forehead. It had two wings and his back and long tail were covered in spikes. Not an everlasting dragon, which were recognized by their stone scales and four wings, but one of their smaller brethren, an ancient dragon. 

Suddenly, the dragon moved and Gough almost had released his arrow, but it simply had sat down on its hind legs, cocking the head in the other direction. It still seemed like this dragon was curious about him... Carefully, Gough lowered his bow, still ready to shoot should the need arise, but enough for the dragon to stand up again and take a step towards him, snout in the air, sniffing. It came closer and closer to Gough who was ready to take his bow up again and shoot, but the dragon simply sniffed at his skin. It came so close with its snout that Gough actually had to chuckle because it tickled so much. 

“Excuse me, but this tickles.”, Gough broke their silence, still chuckling. Immediately, the dragon took a step back, sitting down on his hind legs again, folding its wings in. 

“Scent. I like your scent. Smells good.” It felt like a voice ringing in Gough's head. Was this the dragon's voice? It hadn't moved its mouth, so did it converse with him via telepathy?

“That's the first time I got a compliment like this.”, Gough answered. “Nonetheless from a dragon.”

“Why are you smelling so good? Giants aren't supposed to smell like this.” The voice rang again. “I want to smell it again.” Gough noticed that the dragon stared at his bow, it seemed to be a bit wary because he was still holding the weapon tightly, even if it was pointed away from the dragon for quite a while now.

“Well, if you promise me not to suddenly breath fire in my direction, I am willing to let go of my weapon.”, Gough said.

“Why should I breath fire at you? Then I couldn't smell it anymore. The good scent.”, the dragon replied and Gough ultimately lowered his bow and removed the arrow from the string, putting it back into his quiver. 

The dragon came closer again, one step at a time, carefully extending its long neck, nostrils swelling when it took in Gough's apparent amazing scent. Gough chuckled again, it tickled so much. What he wasn't expecting though wasthe dragon suddenly licking his naked skin. Gough backed off in surprise, fumbling for another arrow. The dragon instead flinched like a hurt dog, curling its tail around its feet, and Gough was sure would it had have ears, they would have been drooped. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to taste it.”, the voice in Gough's head murmured. 

“Taste what? My flesh? That isn't reassuring at all.”, Gough said, arrow already on the bowstring, ready to shoot. 

“Nononono, the scent. I wanted to taste the scent.”, the dragon frantically said. 

“A warning would have been nice.”, Gough murmured and put his bow down. “Do you have a name by the way? My name is Gough, I am known as the Hawkeye.” After introducing himself Gough wanted to slap himself right away, because why did he feel the need to give his title away when a dragon was in front of him?

“I am called Kalameet.”, the dragon answered. He, Gough assumed it was a he now because of the voice, had sat down on his hind legs again, his tail was twitching lazily and his face followed the movements of Gough closely. 

“Well then, Kalameet, it is nice to meet you.”, Gough said. “I must admit, that is my first time talking with a dragon.” 

“The pleasure is mine, Hawkeye Gough.”, Kalameet said. “And even though you did had several chances to shoot at me, you didn't use your weapon. I feel obliged to thank you for it. Your race normally isn't kind to dragons.” 

“I could say the same thing about you.”, Gough replied. “You did had several chances to attack. And from what I know, dragons normally don't hesitate. So I feel I have to thank you as well. Though I want to know, what is it that you like so much about my scent?” 

“It's smells good. I can't really put it in words. I just feel at ease. I feel safe around your scent. It feels like I am having come home.”, Kalameet explained. He had visibly relaxed and laid down, crossing his front paws and curled his tail around himself, which was still twitching occasionally. 

“That's the first time someone has said this to me.”, Gough said, smiling beneath his helmet. He tossed his bow to the side and raised both hands. “See, I am unarmed.” Kalameet followed his movements closely. “Do you allow me to come nearer?” 

After a moment of silence followed a purr of agreement, this time the sound came from the dragon himself, not from the voice in Gough's head. Gough stepped forwards and extended his hand. The dragon laid its snout in it and Gough knew he was allowed to touch him. Gough scratched Kalameet at the chin and let his hand wander farther to continue behind his horns. The dragon purred in relaxation. Gough never knew that dragons were capable of such sounds. It felt like he was interacting with an oversized kitten that could talk, not a killing machine that was able to drown a whole village in its fire breath. 

Gough stopped the same moment Kalameet withdrew his head from his touch. That's right, Gough couldn't know how much people this dragon already had killed, but the same was true for Gough. How many dragons had he took out of the sky, how many deaths had he partook in? 

“This, this isn't possible.”, Gough was the first one to break the silence. “I am a dragon slayer, you are a dragon. We are bound to be enemies. One day we will see each other on the battlefield.”

Kalameet stared at him for a long, good while, before finally answering: “It doesn't have to be like this. We don't need to be enemies. How could I ever want to hurt someone whose smell resonates so much with me?” Kalameet seemed to hem and haw, even though his voice was telepathically transferred into Gough's head. “I think I know now why I like your scent so much. I have found my mate.” 

Gough didn't want to believe his ears, or more, his brain. “What?”, he blurted out and he had the feeling the dragon blushed despite the dark colour of his scales.

“I was always told that I would know who the perfect mate for me is once I smelled them. And today I smelled you. And even though you are not a dragon, you have been kind to me. We don't have to be enemies. Nobody needs to find out.” There was a pleading tone in his voice. 

“... I have to inform you, that I never had the desire for a romantic relationship in my entire life.”, Gough said. “But... like my scent seems to calm you down, your presence somehow feels soothing to me. If you promise to keep it secret, then I am willing to try.”, Gough replied. 

“Really?! Oh, thank you, Hawkeye Gough. I promise I won't tell anyone.” Kalameet actually jumped up and down in joy but stopped, twirled around when he heard another voice calling out for Gough. The other knights. 

“You need to leave, now.”, Gough whispered. “They can't find you.” 

“When can I see you again?”, Kalameet asked, unfolding his wings. 

“I will be here the same time the next day.” And with that, Kalameet flew off and Gough watched him vanish behind the nearest mountain. 

Well, Gough still hadn't found a bird that wanted to land on him, but apparently, he had found himself a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like reading about rarepairs, consider leaving me a comment or checking out some of my other fics. Thank you very much.


End file.
